Paths Collide
by bookaddict106
Summary: Alex was back. He's been sent to Toronto. Where he meets a girl named Madison. he immediately feels something for her but he can't fall for her nor can she fall for him. what are the two hiding? why's Alex not in America? this is my first fanfic so no flames. please read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction EVER! I really was reluctant to write this but my friend has published her own and has persuaded me to publish my own. Hers is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. But mine is an Alex Rider fan fiction. I really hope you guys like it and leave comments on how you want the story to go. I'm going to publish the first chapter and if you guys think I should continue…then I will. Soooo….here goes nothing!

"Madison, do it!" shouted Michelle. "You may be holding onto nothing. You'll never know until you tell him."

I was sitting in the cafeteria, listening to my best friend yelling at me to tell my crush I liked him.

"Ok!" I yelled back eventually. "I'll do it, just don't follow me when I go."

I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. All his friends looked up at me. "Michael, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked up and it happened, like it did every time. The way he looked at me with his big hazel eyes… everything about him, the way he spiked his brown hair, the way he acted all shy…it made me choke on my words.

"Sure," he smiled and got up. We walked over to an empty table. "What ya wanna tell me?"

"Ummm…well…" I could feel heat flooding my face. I guess he noticed because he smiled slightly, and that just made me blush further.

"I'm not gunna laugh, you can tell me whatever."

"Well…" I looked down at my dirt covered shoes. My heart was beating so loud that I was sure he could hear it.

"Weeell?" he gave another encouraging smile. "Look Michael, I've liked you since last year and you're all I can think about." I rushed the words out and looked away.

He looked so embarrassed. "Maddie, you're… you're nice an all, but…I just don't like that way." Of course he didn't. "Look, I'm sorry," he ended lamely.

I could feel hot tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill out. I ran as fast as I could to the girls' washroom. I went to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face. Salty tears mixed with the freezing water and landed on the counter.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Of course he didn't like me. The popular guy, like a nobody like Madison? My eyes were puffy and red; my black mascara ran down my face in streaks; my mass of brown hair, once in a ponytail, was now one big tangle. I was a mess.

Just then, Michelle burst in. "Oh sweetie!" she said, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing at my face. She looked at her phone. "We've got to get you pretty before lunch is over in 5 minutes."

Michelle got me in a civilized manner and sent me off to class. I was numb, frozen, but to everyone else, I was a random loser lost in her own world.

"Miss. Simpson," my teacher said, rather dryly. I snapped back into reality. "I don't know what world you're in, but please move your belongings off the chair next to you for Mr. Rider to sit down."

That's when I saw him, with sandy blond hair and the deepest brown eyes, like melted chocolate. He had tanned skin, a well-built body – and he was looking straight at me. He was the guy who turned my life upside down.

I was back. At the place that I despised the most: Blunt's office.

I'd said I was done with them. All of it. No teenage spy or even any techey gadgets. But I was a fool for thinking that I could ever leave. I'm caught right in the middle of MI6's web of lies. I wanted to escape it all and I thought I accomplished it when I went to America to live with Sabina.

There were a few members of Scorpia, who decided to place a bomb in the house. The whole family was killed and '6 brought me back for who knows why.

"Alex," said Mrs. Jones. She unwrapped a peppermint and popped it into her mouth.

I looked at Mr. Blunt as he began to speak. "Alex, it has come to our attention that Scorpia still hasn't been completely demolished, and that means they'll be looking for you." He suddenly stopped and looked at Mrs. Jones. She continued from him in a gentler voice.

"When they find you, they'll kill you, and that means you need to go into hiding, Alex."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, jumping up. "You can't be serious!"

Going into hiding was exactly the opposite of the normal life I wanted!

"We don't joke Alex." Mr. Blunt said. "Out of all people, you should know that well by now."

I looked back at Mrs. Jones. "By 'in hiding', we mean you'll be a normal teenager. You'll be living in a small community in Toronto."

So, a week later, I was in Canada – Toronto, to be precise – and it was my first day at my new school, Riverdale. My home room teacher was called Mr. Martin. I stood in front of the class as he told a girl by the name of Miss. Simpson to move her belongings off a chair.

She lifted her head – and that was when it happened. It was like an electric shock, almost painful. When she met my gaze, my heart stopped. She was just simply beautiful. Not in the hot model sort of way, but in the way that made her look shy, and sweet, and creative. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and big brown eyes. She wore no makeup other than a touch of mascara. Her t-shirt showed a picture of the One Direction logo with a big red 'X' that looked like she'd drawn it there herself.

I walked towards the desk beside her; I tried my best to keep my cool, but it was so difficult – she was right there beside me, and I could feel my heart pounding through my shirt. Little did I know that I was going to have to keep my cool for a loooong time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so this is the 2nd chapter. I've written it a while ago but never got to typing it out. Sorry about that! Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews! They mean a lot to me so keep it up! Also, I've already written the third chapter but I need to type it out.

Alex's POV

During class, I found myself watching her. Every time she glanced at me, I quickly turned away. As soon as class was over, she bolted out through the door without even looking back.

I left and tried to find my assigned locker and once I did, my breath stopped. There she was, at the locker beside mine.

"Hi," I grinned as I approached her.

She turned around slowly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alex."

She sighed and shoved the rest of her books into her locker. "I'm Madison," she replied, and with that she turned and left.

Suddenly I realized that what I was doing was wrong. Girls betray you. They hurt you, and move on without a care in the world. Images of America's incidents flashed through my eyes… one face in particular kept coming back, but I pushed it away.

What was I doing? I couldn't be comparing this girl I'd just met to Sabina.

Alex, I thought, you can't fall for her.

Trying to push her from my mind, I headed for the cafeteria. There was laughter and noise everywhere and I felt overwhelmed. I didn't know anyone – where should I sit? Suddenly I badly missed Tom, who had been pretty much my only friend back home but was there, without fail, every day. I understood now how he must have felt all the times that I had disappeared on missions, how he must be feeling now that I'd gone for good.

I spotted Madison; she had earphones in her ears and was hardly paying attention to the girl who was talking and gesturing wildly next to her. I thought briefly about going to her but remembered how she had pushed me away earlier. I'd spotted an empty table and was starting to walk towards it when my path was blocked by a huge guy. He wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans half below his ass. He had jet black hair, green eyes and his face was sprinkled with acne.

"Where's the Brit boy going?" he growled. Spit flew out of his mouth and landed on my shirt. I wiped it off and pointed at the empty table.

"There," I said.

He snarled and picked me up by my shirt. "Listen, new boy. I'm in charge around here and you're gonna sit where I tell you to. Got that?"

"No. I don't got that."

He dropped me. I fell, but reacted quickly and landed skilfully on my heels. After all I'd survived; I wasn't going to let this guy beat me to the floor.

"You think this is funny?" he growled.

I suppressed a laugh.

"You are going to sit over there."

He pointed to a single bench by the trash. Suddenly anger reared up inside of me. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? I remembered my first week of school back at Brookland – I'd taken care of a nasty bully then, too. It looked like history was about to repeat itself.

I lashed out with my leg and he fell with such a force that everyone turned to look. Before he could get up, I put my foot on his chest.

"Look, mister. Nobody tells me what to do, so I will sit wherever I want. Got that?"

I didn't wait for a response and I walked over to the empty table and sat down. The guy came over to me.

"Think you're so cool messin' with me? Huh? Well listen up sonny boy. Messin' with Dean Harvey equals consequences."

He spat in my face and left. As I wiped the spit with my sleeve, I noticed that everything had become quiet. From the other side of the room, Madison was glaring at me. What did I do? Dean barked out an order and the cafeteria resumed its laughter and noise.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So third chapter's up now! It's a filler so it's kinda short with no dialogue but yeah.

Madison's POV

As I was walking home, I thought about the events that had taken place that day. I recalled how the new boy, Alex, had come up to me and tried to start a conversation. But I had quickly crushed any hopes of a friendship between us.

Later, when he had picked a fight with Harvey, I glared at him – just in case he wasn't going to give up. As I reached my apartment, I sighed. If this guy didn't understand my glares' meaning, then things were going to be difficult.

I went to my mother's room to check up on her. She was asleep, looking so pale yet peaceful too, which was better than nothing. She always seemed so fragile now, as if she were waiting to be shattered at the smallest thing, but I wasn't going to let anything affect her. It wasn't fair; she didn't deserve it and neither did I.

I closed the door and did what I've been doing every night after school for the past two years: grab a snack, do some homework, go to work my shift at Ellie's Diner at 6. I'd be back by 8 to eat, watch some t.v, and then go to bed. I'm still 15 and that means I shouldn't technically have a job yet, however my mother and I were struggling financially, so Ellie allowed me to do small things at her diner. My wages were small, but I'd been saving up for a while and I knew how to use the money wisely.

As I pulled out my textbooks to start my homework, I wondered what it would be like to have a normal family. A mother, a father, even siblings. A home filled with people who loved you…

It was all wishful thinking, though. I shook my head and concentrated on the words in front of me. Wishful thing – or, in better words, a load of crap that I didn't need.

A.N: so what did you guys think? Please review, favourite, follow! It would make my day!

Anyways, what do you guys think took place in Madison's past? Who do you guys think will be Alex's guardian(s). Some random agent(s) from MI6 or someone we know?

Also a HUGE thank you to my awesome beta, Darkheart Du Lac! She is absolutely amazing and is very helpful. Thank you so much for editing my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's POV

"Wake up sleepyhead!" was the chirping call that woke me up. Before I knew it, the blanket was pulled off my head and the curtains were thrown open. I groaned. I was not a morning person.

"Cub, get ready for school. Then come downstairs and have some breakfast."

I rubbed my eyes. Eagle was already out of the door, leaving me alone again. I got up and entered the bathroom, feeling like I'd had barely any sleep at all. This was not going to be a good day…

"Here we are, Cub."

I snapped back into reality as Wolf pulled the car to a stop in front of my school. Stifling a sigh, I swung my bag over my shoulder and got out. What did I do to deserve this?

I was about to slam the door when Wolf spoke.

"Look, kid," he said, leaning over the seat towards me. "I know this hard on you and I know you don't want to be here. I get it. But you need to forget what happened in Am… what happened in the past, and focus on what's happening now. You're a teenager, right. Go have some fun. These days will be over before you know it."

I didn't reply, unsure of what to say. Passing students were looking at us curiously as they headed towards the school gates.

Wolf glanced at his watch. "Get to school, or you'll be late. And I'll be here at three to pick you up."

I just nodded, and trudged all the way to my locker wearing a glum expression. I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings until I saw Madison arrive at her locker, next to mine.

"Hey," I said.

She looked at me in a funny way that made me pay full attention to her at once, as if she were going to say something important. But just as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by two big hands covering her eyes. I looked up to see Harvey standing behind her.

"Who is this?" she asked, a grin twisting her lips. "Ummm, Michelle! No wait, she wouldn't do this… uhhh, Dean!" she yelled and he finally let go, breaking into a grin of his own when she spun around.

"Come on, to your class," he said teasingly. "Or better yet, forget about it."

"Dean!" she slapped his arm. "You know I don't, and as long as I'm around, you don't either!"

She grabbed his arm and bounded away without a backward glance at me. Harvey followed, but not before giving me a look that clearly said, 'I win'.

Madison's POV

Sitting in my usual seat with Dean next to me, my thoughts wandered to Alex. Man, that boy was stubborn. Again, he had tried to start a conversation this morning, and even though I knew it was wrong my heart had actually given a little flutter when he'd said 'hey' to me. I was going to reply to him, but Dean arrived and ruined my chance.

And what I had felt… it was good. Even though I knew I couldn't lead Alex on.

One thing was for sure though; I was going to talk to Alex. No matter how many of my mental rules it broke.

A.N: So fourth chapter! What did you guys think? Wolf and Eagle as Alex's guardians? Good choice? Bad choice? I know it's boring but things are still shaping out. But I promise the real drama will come soon. Please don't abandon this story and I know I won't either. Also, favourite, follow, review would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe it. Madison and Dean? No way. Impossible. It couldn't be…

But maybe it was true. After all, I barely knew either of them, and Madison did look so happy with Dean. I felt a pang as I remembered the way she had smiled up at him – I wish I could make her smile like that.

'Whoa, slow down!' said a voice in my head. 'Stop it, Alex. What's wrong with you? You can't fall for some girl you just met.'

I took a deep breath.

'I am not falling for Madison. I am not falling for Madison, I am not falling for Madison,' I chanted in my head.

"Took you long enough," said Eagle as I approached his car and got in.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly.

"No problem kiddo," Eagle replied with an easy smile, relaxing back in his seat and starting the engine. "How was school? You looked like you were deep in thought back then."

"School was fine," I said shortly. "I was just… thinking about something."

"Wanna talk?"

"No thanks."

The house wasn't far from the school; the rest of the journey passed in silence.

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk," he said as we entered. I took my leave immediately, avoiding the offer.

"Good day at school, Alex?" Wolf inquired as I passed him on the stairs.

"Not bad. Call me for dinner!" I yelled over the railing.

I walked into my room, dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes, and then jumped onto the bed. I must have dozed off because I awoke abruptly to a knock on the door, and according to my alarm clock 2 hours had passed.

"Alex?" I heard Eagle's voice, slightly muffled, from the other side of the door. "You have a friend who wants to see you."

Friend? I ran a hand through my hair and got up off my bed. So far, I'd been unsuccessful at making any friends, so who would be here? Who would know where I lived? Feeling more wary, I got up and opened the door.

But I could only see Eagle in the doorway.

"Well, where are they?" I crossed my arms over my chest. This was probably just a ploy to get me out of my room. "If you want me to help get dinner ready, just say—"

I stopped mid-sentence as a shorter person stepped out sheepishly from behind Eagle.

"Am I hallucinating?" I said when I found my voice.

"No, you're not. Your friend Madison called round." He put far too much emphasis on the word 'friend', like he'd already guessed I liked her. Not that I did like her. Whatever.

"Eagle?" Madison looked at me properly, taking in the bed hair and rumpled clothes that I'd worn to school earlier.

"Nick name," Eagle said simply, now grinning outright. "You know what? I'll leave you two and go help Wolf."

Before I could stop him, he retreated down the stairs, whistling to himself.

"Eagle and Wolf?" Madison laughed. "Let me guess – you're Snake? Or Rabbit?"

"I'm Cu— I mean, I'm nothing. I – I'm just Alex." I could feel myself beginning to flush. "You wanna come in?"

She nodded a little and we stepped into my room. I dropped into my beanbag and she stood a little awkwardly, holding her bag with both hands. Finally I broke the awkward silence.

"Is there a reason you came? Because I didn't think we were exactly friends."

She fiddled with her hands. "Well… I maybe wondered if we could be. And I sort of wanted to say sorry, for… for being so cold with you."

"Gee, are we besties now?" I replied sarcastically, hoping the remark would hide the way my heart was pounding like crazy and the millions of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

She looked a little hurt. "No, we don't have to be besties or anything, but could we at least try at being friends?"

Her face was full of hope when she looked up at me. I tried to speak, but my words stuck in my throat.

"How did you know where I live?" I blurted out eventually.

She looked a little confused. "I… uh… I just asked where the new British trio had moved in. By the way, are Wolf and Eagle – er – together?"

"Together? As in a couple?" I burst out laughing, imagining the look on Wolf's face if she'd have asked him that." No, they're just friends. Friends who also happen to be my friends."

"Just the way they were arguing, cooking and talking downstairs together…it gave off a sort of vibe…it was cute."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing again. She smiled, and held my gaze a moment longer than was necessary.

"I'd like to be friends," I managed to say. "If you would."

"Great! Well… anyways, I gotta go." She cleared her throat and headed for the door.

"I'll take you downstairs."

"No, it's fine, I'll manage."

'I wish you didn't have to go,' I wanted to say, but I didn't. 'I wish I knew what to say to you.'

"Well thanks for coming, I guess." I gave her a parting smile and was about to close the door, but she put her hand out at the last minute.

"Oh, and Alex? A piece of advice: don' t make an enemy of Dean."

But the warning barely registered. As soon as the door closed, I began dancing and jumping up and down. We were actually friends! I stopped suddenly, catching sight of myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I couldn't fall for another girl, I couldn't…

But who cared, really? Sabina had moved on. I was free. I resumed my little victory dance around the room, feeling happier than I had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Madison's POV

There. I smiled as I turned the key in the door and entered my home. I had done it. I'd gone to Alex's house and talked to him, told him I wanted to be friends.

I grinned and bit my lip as I remembered the adorable scruffy bed head look when he opened the door. He must have been asleep before I arrived…

Wait, what was I thinking? I didn't have time for boys. I had more important things to think about – like mom.

I went quickly to her room, remembering that I hadn't checked up on her last night. Nervousness grew inside me as I approached her room. She was sitting on her bed with her back to me.

"Mom?"

I was hopelessly unsure of what to say. It had been so long since we'd talked that it felt alien when she turned around and smiled at me. I could tell that even this slight movement was difficult for her.

"Hey, honey."

Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat; wrinkles lined her forehead. Even in the dark room, I could see lines of grey in her hair. How did she look so old, when she was only 29?

"Mom!"

It was too much. Tears were streaming down my face; I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Maddie, why are you crying?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I – I miss you so much!" I sobbed, struggling to get the words out. I wanted to say so much but didn't know where to start. "I just – I worry about you all the time. I haven't talked to you in so long and I just... I'm so lonely, Mom!"

She pulled me close to her, stroking my hair soothingly. I could hear her heart beating softly in her chest and cherished this moment, because I didn't know how long that heart would keep beating for.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered when I'd calmed down. "I promise. You'll be seeing more of me now." She smiled. "I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone in a bit…"

I took the hint and broke away from her, though I didn't want to let go. "Ok. I… I love you."

"Love you too," she returned.

I got up and left. Taking a seat on the couch, I turned on the TV and lost myself in some reality show. I was pretty tired and must have fallen asleep, because at some point the people on the screen faded out of my thoughts and Alex drifted in.

A.N: So this was a really short chapter but I thought we weren't seeing enough of Madison's mother so this was just to get a glimpse of another character in the story. But I promise there will be better chapters coming up soon. All im going to say is Alex, Madison and an unknown character will be in the following chapters...


	7. Chapter 7

.N: It has been so long since I last updated and im so sorry about that! I've been very busy and I didn't have time to update. i'm really sorry for making you guys wait but I don't think my updates in the future will be frequent.

Madison's POV

I was walking out of school, thankful to be going home, when I felt someone's presence beside me. Turning me head, I saw Alex a few feet away. His eyes were clouded with thought; he barely even looked in my direction, let alone spoke.

I didn't understand him at all.

But we're decided to be friends, so I decided to try.

"Hey," I greeted.

" Oh – hi…" he mumbled.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and suddenly I was pissed off.

"What is up with you today?" I stopped and turned to stand in front of him, blocking him from moving."I don't know if you remember, but you wanted to be friends first, and you were very persistent about that." My voice had already risen an octave, but I couldn't stop the words from flooding out. "And when I give you a chance, you suddenly start ignoring me!"

By now there was a crowd staring at us with interest. I heard snatches of cruel whispers as Alex turned red.

New boy.

Lonely loser.

"Madison, can we please talk somewhere else?" His eyes looked hopeful and a little desperate. I didn't want to give in, but how could I resist those eyes?

I chewed my lip and nodded. "Okay, fine. Where do you plan on going?"

"Just follow me," he said, and I did just that.

Alex's POV

I don't know what happened today. Why I couldn't talk to her. I just… I just couldn't, and then after school she exploded.

I haven't felt this guilty in a long time. I glance at her quickly while we walk, but she's looking down, deep in thought, as we arrive at the Rainforest Café.

"We're here," I announce.

She looks and nods once in approval before leading us in. The waiter seats us at an empty table near the back, and she sits down a little shyly even after her earlier outburst. We both stare firmly at our menus until the waiter takes them away with our orders, and we have nothing to look at but each other.

The awkward silence returns. I know I have to be the one to break it.

"Look," I begin. "I know you're mad. But I… I'm really sorry. I don't even know what happened today. I just felt… I didn't mean to ignore you. I swear."

I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"I accept your apology, then, since you seem sincere about it. But I do want to hear why you didn't want to talk to me."

I look at her and then stare into my lap, fidgeting with my hands. By the time waiter comes back with our orders, she senses that I'm not going to reply.

"Fine. I won't force you to tell me."

She looks disappointed, but I smile, glad she ended the awkward conversation. We finish the rest of our food, get our things, and I leave the money on the table.

"Where to?" she asks when we exit the café.

I smile. An idea is forming in my mind.

"It's a secret."

By the time we reach the boardwalk, it's getting dark. The sun hasn't quite set yet, but that was why I brought her here in the first was quite. A few days ago, Wolf and Eagle had taken me around the city and this was one of the places we'd stumbled across. About three metres away, a man is standing at a stall.

"Come on!" I grab her hand and run towards it. When we reach it, we're laughing.

"You make me run for cotton candy? You're such a kid!"

I grin sheepishly but buy two bags of cotton candy anyway, and hand one to her.

"Thanks," she says, becoming shy again.

"Now for the best part."

I wink, take her hand and start walking. We laugh and eat our cotton candy as we go, and when I point out the pink remnants on her cheeks they instantly flame up while she unsuccessfully tries to wipe it off. She looks so embarrassed that I reach over.

"Here," I say, as I wipe her chin with my sleeve (I know, I know; stupid move).

She blushes and moves away an inch, turning to face the rippling water.

"It's beautiful," she breathes.

I just smile.

Neither of us says anything as we watch the sun set. But I can feel her beside me. The urge itches to put my arm around her; I don't know how long we sit here in the dark, but I'm sad when she gets up.

"I think we should go now," she said softly, and she sounds sad too.

When we reach the bus stop, I realized I don't know one crucial piece of information.

"Ummm, Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where you live…"

I suddenly feel stupid.

She laughs.

"Don't worry. I know my way home from here."

"I can't just… I can't just, you know, leave you here."

"You're not. I'm leaving you." She smiles. "Besides, I like to be all anonymous."

"Oh…"

The bus arrived before I could think of a good response. She got up, swinging her bag onto her hip.

"Well that's my bus. Um… thank you, Alex. You know. For today. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh…"

I feel blood rush to my face. Am I supposed to kiss her now?

I think I am.

Oh, God.

"Have a… a good night then. I'll see you tomorrow."

This is definitely the part in movies when the guy kisses the girl. But instead, she wraps her arms around me, gives me a quick hug and then literally runs to the bus. From inside, she waves, and I replay that wave and that hug in my head all the way home.

A lyric fades up from the back of my memory. Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you…"

I was blushing, yes. In the dark, alone, I was blushing about a girl.

I feel like… I don't even know how to explain it, but I have never felt this way before.

Madison had hugged me!

Correction: I was blushing and smiling stupidly, in the dark, alone.

A.N: I think I messed up the ending a bit but umm guys can relate to girly songs too right? I think I made Alex too much of a softy but it's a fanfic so tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

AN note: hey guys! I know it's been so long since I last updated and I'm so sorry! I sort of had a writer's block and didn't have much time either but I'm trying to make up for that. So without further ado…. Chapter 8!

Madison's POV:

"Oh my gosh!" Michelle exclaims when I tell her what happens the next day. "Details, Mads!"

We're heading to lunch. I smile.

"There are no details to tell."

We reach our usual table, but she blocks me from sitting, hands on her hips and a devilish grin on her face.

"Maddy, you went on a date. Your FIRST date ever! And you have no details?"

I shrug, avoiding her eye, but Michelle doesn't give up easily.

"Where'd you go? What did you do? Oh, and most importantly, did he kiss you?"

"Michelle, calm down!" I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks. The truth is _no_, he _didn't_ kiss me, but if I'm tomato-red she'll think otherwise. "It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out, as friends. "

"If he asks you out, though, you're going to say yes, aren't you?"

"What? No. No way!"

"Liar," Michelle sings.

I sigh deeply. "First of all, he doesn't like me. And second, I don't date guys."

"Then how come Michael's rejection was such a big deal, if boys don't matter, huh?" she asks with a triumphant look. I try to ignore the way that reminder stings.

"I don't know… I guess it was just the rejection that hurt. It would've been nice if he liked me back, you know? But I wouldn't have dated him or anything…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Michelle's eyes are gleaming with another comment, but she suddenly trails off and grabs my arm, squealing. "Look, there he is!"

My eyes follow her pointing arm – and see Alex.

_Stop,stop,_I mentally scold. _You can't think like this_.

It's only Alex. No big deal.

He walks over to us coolly, and grins.

"Hey, Maddy. Hey, Michelle."

"Hi," we chorus, and that's all I can say before Michelle starts grilling him about yesterday.

I have a spare last period, so I head over to the library to kill time. I walk around aimlessly until the librarian shoves a book in my hand and tells me to go sit somewhere. Making my way to my corner at the back, I check out the book. It doesn't seem so bad.

I quickly become hooked, and read for I don't know how long. At some point, I start dozing off. The library is pleasantly cool and quiet.

Unfortunately, the bliss doesn't last long.

"Hey, babe."

Half-awake, I freeze. My blood runs cold. I know that voice… it's one I was hoping to never hear again...

AN note: sooooo, what do you guys think? Who's this new person? I know this chapter is really short so pleeeeeeease forgive me! I actually gave up on this story but I suddenly felt like writing and this was all that came. Anyways, please leave review or two telling me how this was and any constructive **criticism.** Thanks guys!


End file.
